Life of a Cancer Survivor
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Rosalie Hale never thought she would find love, let alone in a red-headed, wild cancer patient. Now with the threat of death looming over their heads Rose's twin sister has to do what her sister can't. Femslash, Rose/OC, some Bella/Alice, eventual Rose/OC/Alice. Futa/G!P Bella warning. R&R
1. Chapter 1

This story was requested by our own lovely xxGothicStarxx. My main OC is based off her on her request. I'm basically going to take her own life, throw her in twilight and give her a happy ending. I'm also basing Rose off of someone in her life. Please, as she is reading this and this is her story, I ask that you be kind. If you have to say something mean about it, PM me so she won't see it. This chapter I wanted to get up for her so it isn't Beta'd but again, I wanted her to see it.

I don't own twilight or Ali. I don't own anything just the eventual plot

Without further ado, The Life of a Cancer Surviver.

Alice watched her sister sigh for the 1895th time. She had counted each. This had been the routine since Rosalie's mate and lover had been committed to the hospital with stage four cancer. The feisty red head had been a wild card, a rouge cannon ball. But the moment she got sick the small changed were seen. She had become more irritable, her temper shorter, but her eyes became duller. Rose could be heard at night, while the others were with their mates, sobbing as silently as possible. Now Alice's own Mate, Bella, had been missing for several weeks. She hadn't said much before vanishing, only that she knew how to make the tall blonde feel better. The Werewolf had then left, in light of the full moon, slipping into her second skin and howling before shooting off as a blur into the trees.

"Rose, hun, please calm yourself."

Rosalie whimpered, sitting down. This had been made harder for her when Bella ran off. Sure, Bella wasn't her mate, she could never see her as that. See, Bella and Rosalie were twins. Rose was seconds older and was extremely protective of her sister and family. In fact Alice often thought the Irish girl may be more hot-headed than her mate.

"I can neve' understand how she expected me to move on, las." Rosalie's Irish accent had become more prominent in the last few weeks as the moon got closer again. Slightly off topic, while Bella and Rosalie were twins, they had been separated at birth. Bella went with their father to Scotland, while Rose stayed in Ireland with her mother. They were born Werewolves, but after several hundred years, a group of men caught Rose at her weakest. The new moon, the night or two that she is powerless. No moon light to activate even the weakest of her powers. The night it's the easiest to kill a Werewolf. Hours later she was left broken and violated. Carlisle found her and changed her, thinking her human. Only two days later she woke up, and shifted halfway into her Werewolf form. Since then she was a hybrid. Ten years later Alice and Bella met and all hell broke loose. Hell being a large new clearing in the woods from their Rut Melee and followed mating. Alice had come home through her window that night, finding new clothes for first herself than her new mate. When she came home she and Rose turned their nose to each other and everyone at first thought they were also mates. That is, until the Scot grinned widely and grabbed the blonde in a hug.

"Rosalie, mah sister!" It seemed this phrase was all it took for the hybrid to gasps softly and hug her twin back.

"Bella!"

And that was how the twins met. Then, five years ago Rose was out with the Werewolf, searching for a new look for her. Rose had suddenly stopped, turning her head up slightly and Bella watched her scent the air. She did the same, but could only smell her sister's unique scent and humans.

"Whit is it, sis?" The taller sister inquired.

"I smell… Mate…" The blonde purred. Bella's eyes widened and she looked around.

"Let's gang." Bella knew her Scottish accent was nearly impossible to understand now, but nervousness for her sister and anyone who would dare touch her sisters mate won out and she started running at a human pace with her sister alongside doing the same. They checked around every corner until Rose spotted her, the source of the scent. It was a redhead, wearing her long hair back in a ponytail, sporting a tank top and fitted jacket over it, jeans tight and showing off her curves. Even Bella was impressed, and she was happily Mated. She cleared her throat and turned to Rose.

"Ah hae an idea. We can pretend ah dunnea kno' English. Ask fur 'er help."

Rose grinned. "Brilliant! Waaat ye 'eadin' ter spake?"

"French."

Rose nodded and they planted their stage. She didn't like that the first meeting would be based on a lie, basically, but she wanted to meet her and didn't know how else to do so.

"Rosalie Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce exactement que vous comptez faire?" (Rosalie, I don't understand. What exactly are we doing here?) Bella asked, her accent and pronunciation perfect. They walked down the street and Rose sighed.

"Je ne suis pas sur…" (I'm not sure…)They came right to the red head and Rose took her chance. "Uhm, miss?" The tall girl turned, looking shocked at both the height and beauty of Rosalie. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my sister doesn't speak English and I can't read it. Could you help us to a clothing store? I need to help her update her wardrobe." The girl looked around to Bella, who was glaring at her sister, but grinned sheepishly at the shorter girl when she realized they were looking. Unlike Rosalie, Bella was a little broader, her shoulders steady looking, breasts smaller, and her muscles bulging slightly more. Not gross looking, but noticeable. She nodded.

"I can help. But… maybe a big and tall would be our best bet." After Rosalie got over her shock at the bell-like voice and (in her personal opinion) perfection of the woman before her, she translated for Bella who chuckled and responded in a husky voice to her sister, causing several women around her to blush and gasp slightly, a smirk forming on the Werewolf's lips.

"That would be lovely, ms….?"

"A-Ali. Alison. My name is Alison."

"I'm Rosalie, and this is my twin, Isabella." The taller girl growled at her sister. "She likes Bella better."

"Nice to meet you both. This way." Ali took the lead and as Rose and Bella followed, the blonde shamelessly sneaking peeks at their guide's ass. When they reached the store, Ali stayed with them and helped Rose find a style for the tall "French" woman. While Bella tried on the clothes the other two talked.

"So, how are you liking rainy London?"

"It's far more… busy… then we thought, but so far we like it."

"Just you and your sister?"

"Our whole family. There's the two of us, her girlfriend and my adoptive sister, our brothers and our parents. Mom and dad adopted all of us."

"Wow. How many brothers?"

"Three. Emmett, Edward and Jasper."

"Cool."

Rose nodded, watching her sister come out in leather boots, black trouser pants, a black button up with the top buttons open and sleeves rolled up to her elbows and an open red vest. Both women's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Bella smirked. She knew she looked good. She looked hella good. But she was French and didn't know English.

"Comment puis-je l'air?" (how do I look?)

Rosalie chuckled. "Belle, fantastique, sexy tous viennent à l'esprit." (Beautiful, fantastic, sexy all come to mind). Bella gave the women a smirk and reached over to grab a black fedora with a red band, easing it onto her head. Ali started to burst out laughing.

"She looks like a mobster!" She struggled out, laughing so hard she fell out of her chair. Framing ignorance, the "French" girl turned to Rose, who gave up her fight and also started laughing. It was true, she did look like a mobster. Even with this, however, it didn't stop the sales attendant from flirting shamelessly with her. The brunette woman was practically rubbing herself on the werewolf and it was then that she realized she was accidently emitting pheromones, like her sister. Sure, her sister was the Alpha, the firstborn right, but she was a strong Beta. Her pheromones weren't nearly as strong, but they were stronger than any other Beta in the city. She was attracting Alpha's, other Beta's, and especially Gamma's and Omega's. With a gulp she shook her head and vanished into the changing room, thinking how she would explain this to her Mate.

But now she was gone, and Rose missed her second dearly. She was her sister and she almost felt the loss as strongly as she could feel her…

Wait.

Rose and Alice both jumped up. "Ali is coming here! Fast!"

"So is Bella!"

They ran outside and were met with a crippling sight. Bella held a weak and slightly bleeding Alison, who clung desperately to the Werewolf.

"Ah can explain."

XXXX

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN

What is Rose gonna do to poor Bella?

Why was Ali bleeding?

And why the hell does the Beta we all love have her?

Find out in the next chapter of THE LIFE OF A CANCER SURVIVER


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Ali, I hope you like this…

I don't own twilight or the two songs in this. The first one is The Last Night, but Skillet. The second is I Need You by Tim McGraw.

XxXxX

Rose almost intercepted Bella as she rushed into the house and set Ali on the couch, frowning. "Try tae relax, Ali-Cat." The redhead nodded and let go of her shirt as Bella turned, standing tall in the presence of her Alpha. "Rosalie, she's dying. Ah bit 'er an' gave 'er enaw venom tae keep 'er alife but she needs tae be turned." Alice gasped. Not only was Bella's Scottish accent back full force, one that she had been able to mostly learn to speak without, but she was asking Rose the one thing she didn't want.

"N-no! You canny! Dare must be another way!" Rose started to crouch and Bella took note of it.

"Rose, she only has hoors! There's nae other way. Dae ye want yer Mate dead?!"

Rose snarled and launched at the large Beta, who met her blow and threw her away. "Rose! No!"

The hybrid was beyond reason. She didn't want this. She didn't want her mate turned into a monster like her! She couldn't ever bite her!

Bella caught her throat and slammed her down, growling in her face. The proud Alpha had easily been beat. "You don't have to bite her," Bella spoke in a clear American accent, and Rose gulped. "I will bite her, but if you want this woman by your side for the rest of your existence, you have to let me do this. She asked me to do it, so she could live. You think this is easy for me!? She's my friend, as much as she is your lover! So calm your fucking tits and go talk to her while I talk to my Mate, seeing as I've really missed her. When you're ready, you and Alice are going to go hunt while I administer the bites. That clear?" Rose nodded, looking over at the red-head struggling to breathe. "Go." Bella released her grip and went over to her mate.

"Alice," She sighed happily, hugging her Mate close, purring as she nuzzled into the Vampire's neck and breathed in the calming scent that went with her other half. Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around the Werewolf's neck, purring right back. She ran her hands through her hair and felt the taller woman relax.

"Thank you for doing this for Rose. She's such a mess without her around," she whispered in her love's ear. "And I know you don't want to lose her either."

"She's been my friend for five years." Bella pulled her head back and met Alice's topaz gaze. Alice shook her head.

"You love her, like you love me. I've known that for a long time. I like her too, but we stay away for the same reason, don't we?"

"You are my Mate, and Rose deserves happiness. She needs it, after everything that has happened."

Alice smiled and kissed her Mate's lips tenderly, wiping the tears away, giving the normally strong Werewolf what she knew she needed. "Go. Save Ali, before it's too late."

While this conversation was happening, Rose had knelt beside her human. "Ali… My beautiful Ali."

"I'm going to kick your ass when the change is done…" The redhead coughed out, then glared at the blonde beauty.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Fought your sister on a matter I had already told her I wanted complete. She already put some venom in, so there's nothing you can do about it." Ali turned her head away and crossed her arms, showing how bone thin she was. Rose sighed.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Ali sighed and went to reach up for her lover's face, but it almost didn't make it. Rose quickly bent her head down and nuzzled into her hand, purring at a volume Ali wouldn't consciously hear, but would calm her anyway.

"I missed you, Rosie…"

"I missed you, too, Alison. So damn much…"

They shared a kiss and Bella placed a large hand on her twin's shoulder when they broke apart. They conveyed without words that they loved each other and Rose left with Alice. Ali looked the Beta.

"So how does this work?"

"I'm going to do the best option for right now. Five bites, one to both thighs, arm, and one to the neck."

"Why those places?"

"They hold the biggest arteries." Bella gulped. Blood with flow faster to the heart, and the change should be over in two days."

"Fair enough. Let's do this…"

Bella handed her friend a piece of leather. "Bite down, hard." Ali did so and Bella did a partial transformation, her muzzle getting slightly longer, ears pointed, and hands and feet slightly hairy. She knelt down and took a deep breath before biting into both femoral arteries, the venom making them close up instantly. Ali screamed in pain around the leather and Bella quickened her pace, biting into both brachial arteries and the carotid artery. Bella spit out the blood out and changed back to a full human form, taking Ali's hand and telling her she was sorry over and over above the girl's screams.

"_How do I woo her, though?" Rose asked desperately. Bella thought a moment and grinned._

"_Our band is preforming tonight. Sing her something. I'm singing for Alice." The Cullen's had formed a band of sorts, with Edward on the keyboard, Emmett playing drums, Jasper on the bass, Rose as lead guitar and back up singer, and Bella playing guitar and lead vocals. Rose grinned and got an idea, telling her sister, who nodded._

Later that night…

"_Thank you all for coming out! This is the Midnight Terrors! I'm Moon Child and this is Blood Rose. Our first song for tonight is dedicated to my girl, Alice." Bella grinned at her family and Edward started playing the beginning rift for The last night, soon joined by the rest, Rose playing Violin for this song. Bella started singing and captured the audience._

(Bella, _Rose, _both)

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
>You tell me this will be the last night<br>Feeling like this

Rose's voice came through the speakers next, right as Ali walked in.

_I just came to say goodbye  
>Didn't want you to see me cry<br>I'm fine_ but I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone  
>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go<br>I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
>But they don't know you like I know you<br>They don't know you at all

_I'm so sick of when they say  
>It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine<em>  
>But I know it's a lie<p>

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone  
>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go<br>I'm everything you need me to be  
>The last night away from me<p>

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
>If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on<br>Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone  
>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go<br>I'm everything you need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye  
>And I'll be your reason why<br>The last night away from me, away from me

_The crowd went wild and Ali was screaming right along with them, and Bella grinned at Alice, mouthing to her "I love you."_

_The next song was I Need You and Bella traded her electric for an acoustic. They had chosen this, because it would speak to both of their girls. Each wolf met the eyes of their other half and smiled._

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
>I wanna smoke that cigarette<br>I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath

I wanna ride across West Virginia  
>In the back seat of a Cadillac<br>You know some cowboys like me go out like that

So I need you like a needle needs a vein  
>Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs rain<br>I need you like a lighthouse on a coast  
>Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost<br>I need you

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth  
>Cantina Mexico<br>I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio_

_I wanna wrap the moon around us  
>Lay beside you skin on skin<br>Make love 'til the sun comes up  
>'Til the sun goes down again<em>

_'Cause I need you like a needle needs a vein  
>Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain<br>I need you like a lighthouse on a coast  
>Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost<br>I need you, oh, I need you_

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
>I wanna smoke that cigarette<br>You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
>So I need you, oh, I need you<br>I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you

Oh, I need you, I need you  
>I need you, I need you<br>I need you, I need you, I need you, too

Bella smiled at the memory, the day Rose confessed to Ali that she wanted to be more than friends. Two weeks after they had met, it was revealed that Bella wasn't French, and a month after the blonde and redhead got together that Ali found out about their world. And now look at her…

Bella winced as another scream of pain reached her ears. Ali was entering the wold of supernatural, in the most complete way possible. Bella sent a prayer the transformation would work.

XxXxX

Thoughts?

Add song meaning

Not sure what to write?See example

Example Song Meanings

Here is where you can write about what the highlighted lyrics are about and their meaning. An example would be...

"'Post code envy' describe the envious feeling towards the people who can live in expansive area with well known post code (such as 90210 for hollywood)."

You can also add pictures, videos and links to other sites using the links at the top of the box

SUBMIT

Thank You For Your Submission

Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome byour team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!

Add song meaning

Not sure what to write?See example

Example Song Meanings

Here is where you can write about what the highlighted lyrics are about and their meaning. An example would be...

"'Post code envy' describe the envious feeling towards the people who can live in expansive area with well known post code (such as 90210 for hollywood)."

You can also add pictures, videos and links to other sites using the links at the top of the box

SUBMIT

Thank You For Your Submission

Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome byour team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!


	3. Chapter 3

Some of you will love me and some will hate me…. A lot of you will hate me… a lot!

Uhm…

Yeah….

OFF TO THE CHAPTER!

-begins building forts of great magnitude-

XxXxXxX

Bella sat diligent watch over Alison while Rose and Alice thoroughly hunted. It was fifteen hours into the change and she hadn't moved from her side. She let out a piercing scream and nearly broke the wolf's hand. The redhead wrenched her hand from the large woman's and curled into herself. Bella heard Rose and Alice enter the room and stood, standing to the side so her sister could be with her mate.

"Ali, if that you?" Rosalie softly mumbles, looking at her lover, who's body was a tangle mess on the couch. "Oh, Ali, you're so beautiful…" The tall blonde dropped on her knees beside her love, stroking her short red hair that was visibly growing back. Alice stood behind Bella and wrapped her arms around her wolf's waist.

"Bella, baby, come on. You need to change and relax a little. There's still blood on your clothes."

She nodded and sighed, casting another look at her charge before following her mate up to their room. Silently they showered together, both getting some blood and general dirt off their bodies. They dried each other and dressed, Alice in shorts and a tank top. She didn't plan on leaving the house and her Mate never cared how she looked, she still loved her the same. The smallest Vampire turned to her lover and saw she was wearing sweatpants and a white tank top. With her long hair in a ponytail she noticed the mark behind her ear had changed. Where once there was a crescent moon and three stars, there was now a sun with the same moon inside and stars doting her hairline, a mark that previously she had only seen on Rosalie.

"Bella… Why would a Wolf's mark change?"

The large woman furrowed her brow and shrugged. "A change of pack status. They either gain or lose a rank. Why?"

"Your mark… it's just like Rose's."

"That's impossible unless a Beta challenges an Alpha and wins." Realization dawned on Bella and they both rushed downstairs. Rose looked up with a confused look.

"What are you two so excited about?"

"More like sorry if what I think happened… happened." Bella frowned and sighed. "Rose can I see your mark?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and lifted the hair away from her right ear. They looked to see the moon and three stars. Bella cursed and looked at her twin to her fledgling. "Rose… I… You're a Beta now. When we fought…"

"Good."

They blinked. "What?"

"By birth I am an Alpha, but not by choice. I was waiting for the right time to give you the title, this is as good a time as any. We both know you're stronger than I am. And now I don't have to fight Ali and bring her into the pack."

The new Alpha relaxed some before realizing something else. Alpha venom was far more potent than a Beta's. True, the first bite was a Beta's, therefore not enough to change her, but the next ones were from an Alpha, and therefore… She dropped next to the couch on her knees and checked the soon-to-be Wolf's right ear. There was the moon and three stars. The sign that they had only minutes.

"Rose, get outside. Protect Alice! If she see's you first she will go into a Mating frenzy. Go! Now!" She was in Alpha mode and noticed the convulsing getting worse in the changing woman, her eyes clamped tightly down. The other two ran outside and Bella grabbed Alison and ran outside, tossing her into the air as she burst into her next form. The Alpha watched the Wolf fall in a crumbled heap. Her fur was that of a timber wolf's. Finally she stood and Bella suddenly knew how she was to fight the large changeling. She had to do it in human form.

Fuck.

She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes they were the dangerous black of her wolf and she circled the wolf as it watched her, growling. The seven foot wolf girl stood on her hind legs a moment before running at the Alpha. Bella dodged the blow and flipped the wolf over her head, growling at her face. The woman backed away and they continued their fight, though Alice soon realized this was no fight to her Alpha, but a dance. Her body moved and twisted in ways she never knew it could. As large as she was you would think she wasn't flexible, but she easily avoided each clumsy blow, swing, and bite from her charge. Finally the two women watched as Bella jumped in the air, twisting to avoid another blow and as she came down her leg swung out, her foot catching the wolf in the jaw, sending her barreling into a tree ten feet away. Bella landed cat-like and ran to the fallen wolf, putting her hand around her throat.

"Yield to your Alpha."

After a moment of stuggling Ali nodded and went limp. Bella set her teeth to the wolf's neck and released her, but not before pain shot through all three wolves. The fell to the ground, howls filling the air as Rose and Ali clutched their heads and Bella curled into herself, clutching her stomach. Alice had no idea how to react to this and ran to her fallen Mate, laying her hand on her and yanking it back at the burning heat the radiated from her. At once they all relaxed. Alice ran to each and checked them, seeing black and white tattoo-like marks on their heads under their hair and down the sides of their necks. Ali's had turned her fur black and white down either sides of her neck and her front legs. She knelt beside her mate and saw hers seemed more extensive, but wondered why she had been holding her stomach.

"Bella, baby, talk to me. Are you okay?" The Alpha blinked her eyes open and stood, looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?"

Rose sighed. "It's a pack bonding. I never officially made you a part of my pack because you were my sister, so this never happened." She looked at Alice and frowned. "Odd…" She cleared her throat. "Anyway, now we can communicate with each other anywhere, as long as our Alpha is alive."

Alice wondered about what she had thought was odd, but shrugged and turned to her mate, who was wide eyed as she shifted again. She seemed to be thinking.

_Uhm… Rose… am I supposed to have… _Bella thought to her twin.

_A penis? Yes. An Alpha is supposed to be able to breed, and if you are a female, and your mate is female, the gods make this possible. Though… you're also supposed to be able to communicate like this with your mate. Like how Ali can hear me._

_So… Alice isn't my true mate?_

_You didn't Imprint on her like I did with Ali. I uhm… Bella… I need to talk to you about something._

_I think I know. Be good to her. Both of you. I noticed Alice wasn't as… open to me as before._

_My wolf side didn't wake until you came back. I'm sorry._

_Rosie, relax. She and I found each other during my rut. I knew we weren't true mates a little while ago. Now, your mate's are wondering what's going on. _Bella stepped forward and kissed her sister on the head, smiling sadly at Alice and walking into the large house to move her things into a spare bedroom before running into the woods and slipping into her second skin, letting out a howl that drowned out the sounds of her twin and her mates becoming one. She ran and ran, but not too far. She couldn't leave her pack. She knew by now Alice would have marks similar to Rose's and Ali's, marking her as a Wolf's mate. She blocked out her pack for the most part, knowing if there was anything bad to happen, she would know to come to their aid, but she also knew she didn't want to know what they were doing.

The alpha wondered without aim, finding a pond and looking at herself. Her pitch black fur was hard to see in the dark night, but she noticed all of her marks were white, and easy to see. They started at her nose, extending up her muzzle and in a straight line of swirls to her ears, splitting and swirling to the tips. They then moved down the sides of her neck. She stood on her hint legs and saw them run down her chest and swirl around her belly button, running in a thicker band around her waist and back up her spin. She tail started wagging as she took in the changes she found in her wolf form since becoming Alpha. Her fur was thicker around her neck and shoulders, and she recognized it as a protective coat. She moved her eyes down her form, taking in the increase in muscle mass and howled her approval.

She dropped on all fours and lapped up some water, choicing to stay at the water front for the night. She had had enough for now. She needed rest.

XxXxXxX

Yes, yes, I know –hides in fort- That was not seen. That was not liked. That was…

I took Bella's mate, but this is not about her! Ali has twice the loving!

And honestly, don't you think if Alice and Bella were true mates neither of them would have even looked at Ali as more than friends?

To clear things up, Rose's moment of hesitation before recognizing Bella was because her wolf had woken up at the arrival of her pack mate and she had imprinted on Alice. Alice didn't recognize it at first because she was infatuated with Bella. Previously Rose's Vampire side was dominant, and she couldn't Imprint. The catch to why she didn't act on it was because her other Imprint wasn't yet there. When she saw and Imprinted on Alison, the bond was nearly complete between them, but it didn't cement until Alice and Alison saw each other. Poor Bella didn't realize the connection happening right under her nose, but she knew while Alice was her mate, due to Rut, she was not her True Mate, nor her Imprint. Rose didn't want to hurt Bella, and Alice didn't want to believe it. Now the cat's out of the bag and Rose only told Bella because she knew Ali was going to Imprint on Alice soon and not even an Alpha order from Bella could stop the mating frenzy about to happen.

Anyway….

Off to upload!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to put a bit of everyone into this story. I don't want to just focus on just one person. I'm sorry if I keep moving to Bella, I'm so use to writing her as the main character.

Don't own twilight. This is sort of a filler chapter.

XxXxXxX

Esme loved all of her adoptive kids, so when she came home and clearly could smell remnants of not one, but three of her daughters having mated, and only the faint smell of Bella, she was worried. Rose, Alice, and Alice all came down, Alice with a gentle dusting of tattoo-like stars on one side of her neck and new black and white marks on Rose and a newly changed Ali, she was both confused and worried. Rose explained everything and now her largest daughter was still MIA. Carlisle barely stopped the worried Jasper, Edward and Emmett from going to find her.

Now, three days later, they all waited. Rose and Ali both felt terrible for having taken Bella's mate from her, and Alice was simply worried. Sure, she was not tied to the woman any longer, and had two amazing mates, but that didn't stop her worry for her friend. Canada was growing colder by the second as a storm began to rage, piling the snow so high they could no longer leave to hunt.

Emmett stood and held up a hand, silencing his family. It was faint, but he could hear crunching snow through the howling winds. He ran upstairs, where he then looked through a window. The snow was so high he felt like this was the first floor now, but there, pushing through the powerful winds, was his Scottish sister. He grinned and tapped at the window, catching the large, black wolf's attention. She slowly made her way over and slipped out of her wolf skin, melting into the Human form that could fit through the window. Sighing at the warmth, she shook off the snow and was wrapped into a freezing hug.

"Bella-bear, you're back!"

"Dude, you're fucking freezing, and I'm naked."

"Shut your fucking mouth, you've been missing days. Enjoy my damn hug."

Clearly Emmett didn't care that Bella had on no clothes, so she did just that, relaxed into her brothers embrace. Just as he set her down and she was able to throw on some pants, Ali crashed into her.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"ALISON CULLEN YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Esme yelled from the stairs, slightly behind her family who all joined the dog pile on Bella.

"Guys, still shirtless here."

"Don't care." Edward stated.

"Enjoy dog pile." Rose muttered.

"Stupid girl." Alice joined in.

"Why am I stupid? I fell asleep and it started snowing, I've been trying to get back since."

"Shh!" All of them laughed and Bella shrugged, relaxing into the hug. Finally they all released her and the Alpha threw on a shirt, walking up to her mother who looked at her a few moments and took a rolled up newspaper, held it firmly, and swiftly whacked Bella on the nose.

"Ow! Jeeze! What was that for?!" Bella yelped, holding her nose and glaring at Esme, who returned the glare with one that hand Bella shutting up.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, understood?"

The tall wolf nodded, bowing her head. "Yes, momma."

"Now hug your mother and get properly showered and ready, while I go make you something to eat."

The Vampire received a tight hug and Bella soon ran off to do as she was told. The atmosphere in the house relaxed, but Alice was still worried about Bella. She had seen her eyes, normally chocolate brown, they were now swirling between black and brown, and she was worried.

The next few weeks were odd. The family was still trapped inside, because while they could get out, that wouldn't be good for the "human" façade. So they did their things. Rose, Alice, and Ali spent a lot of time together, the boys played many a video game, Carlisle often was found in his study, looking over old medical files, Esme would clean or cook, and Bella… well… while she could be found with any of them, she was often in her room. They noticed she had become less bulky, and more feminine, while keeping and even increasing her strength. Her twin found out why.

Rose could hear sounds like one would hear at the beach coming from the Alpha's room, and when she knocked there was no answer. She cracked the door open a bit and saw something she never thought she would. Bella was alone in her room, eyes closed, and twisted into a complicated Yoga pose. After the initial shock, she closed the door and decided if this is keeping her sister calm, she wouldn't interrupt her.

Weeks later the snow was melded and Alice ran down the stairs, stopping to hug a shocked Bella around the waist, before zipping over to her Father, who looked over the top of his newspaper at her.

"Daddy, I think it's time we moved, and since it's my turn to pick, I have."

"Well we have been here for a good few years. Where to?"

"Forks, Washington. There's always been something there for all of us."

"We will have to meet with the pack. I wonder how they will take Bella…"

The Alpha's interest was snagged, and the now leaner, but still toned girl raised an eyebrow. "Pack?"

Rose chuckled. "Before you came, we were in Forks. The reservation there has a pack of Shifters, wolf shifters. They're a bit high and mighty, but one look from you will have them running for the hills. You scare me and I know you probably won't hurt me."

Bella chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, spiking it up. She observed her family, noting how they had changed since Ali had joined. While the family seemed more complete than before, there seemed to be something missing… Bella almost felt selfish thinking it was because of her, thinking it was a part of her that was missing, but she shoved the thought away and followed her siblings as they went to pack.

Forks, here they come.

XxXxXxX

Any ideas who the "missing piece" is to the Cullen family?

Any questions let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the pack… this isn't as long as I want it to be, but I wanted to get this chapter out there. Let's recap a little.

Rose, Ali and Alice are all mates, and all that jazz.

Bella has grown a penis, as an Alpha, so she can make babies with her future mate and/or mates (tossing that idea around in my head).

Bella took up Yoga and went from a really butchy, bulky looking chick, to a leaner more feminine version. This is because I kept picturing her before and going… no… no… no. Originally she was bulky because she acted as a sort of second, a body guard if you will, to Rose, her Alpha. Now she's all that badassery in a leaner, sexy version.

Uhm… now we go to forks, where our story continues.

I. DON'T. OWN. TWILIGHT.

XxXxXxX

Bella bit her lip, looking at herself in the mirror. She pulled on boxers over her long, slimmer legs. The muscles visibly flexed as she moved. She sighed and slipped on a sports bra and wondered into her closet, looking at all the new tight clothes, leather jackets, tank tops, and boots. Alice's way of saying sorry. Bella smirked, picking out her clothes and deciding that though she had already forgiven the pixie she didn't mind this at all. She pulled on black, ripped skinny jeans, metal studded combat boots, a charcoal grey tank top, and a leather vest. She combed her hair into gentle spikes and grinned at the final result, heading down the stairs. Rose grinned at her.

"Hey, stud. Trying to impress someone?"

Bella snorted. "I wish, but no not yet."

Alice came in and stopped. "Damn… I'm good," she muttered, looking the Alpha up and down. Bella smirked and shrugged.

"So, when are we going to see this… pack?"

"Now," Carlisle nodded, followed by Esme. The whole family quickly assembled, Ali jumping down, landing on Bella's back. The larger wolf laughed, looking back at her Childe. Alison's hair had grown long, still brilliantly red. Her eyes held a bit of mischief, but she had not taken her second chance at like lightly. She trained hard, if not with one of her mates, then with her Alpha nearly every day.

"Hey, Alpha," Ali grinned, kissing the girl on the cheek and slipping off her back. Bella chuckled and shook her head, crossing her arms and unknowingly flexing, laughing.

"Hey, squirt. Now, let's head out. You two know your positions." Rose and Ali nodded. Though Alice had pack marks, she still grouped with the Vampires. They headed out, Bella's smaller "V" within Carlisle's larger formation. Rose ran at Bella's right, Ali at her left. Finally they arrived at the treaty line. Bella's nose twitched slightly at the smell that marked the line, but shrugged it off and towered the others, Emmett the only one close to her height. They both were about the same, but Bella's aura of power trumped his own because of her age. She watched the pack enter from the trees. Ali noticed that unlike her mate and Alpha, they didn't seem to melt from the trees, but instead just plowed through. Six. She also saw two foxes behind them, one silver and white, the other muddy red-brown. She didn't like those odds, but Bella stood firm, so she stood with them, believing in her pack, and more importantly in her Sir and Alpha.

The black wolf shifted back and pulled on shorts. "The Cullens, correct?"

"Yes. I am Carlisle, this is my mate, Esme. Behind me are my children, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Alison and Bella."

"I thought your Coven was far smaller."

"Yes, but all of the new members I didn't change."

The silver fox stepped forward, sniffing. She tilted her head and gave the Alpha something of a bark.

"You do not all smell like leeches."

Bella finally broke her silence and growled, the sound deep and rumbling. The pack finally took notice to her and most of them stepped back a few steps. She cut off her growl and noticed Sam had taken a few steps back, too.

"You… You're… not like us…"

"I'm a true Werewolf. As are my sister and Childe." Ali smirked at the way the man paled, but noticed the two foxes stood apart from the pack. They ran back and shifted, too, stepping out to reveal a young boy and woman. The boy seemed to still be filling out, becoming more muscular, with short choppy black hair and black eyes. Next to him was a young woman with medium length black hair and nice curves.

"Seth, Leah!" The Alpha snarled. "Go shift back! This is not your place to talk here!"

Bella growled at him lowly, but he didn't hear it. The other wolves scrambled away some more and Alison grabbed the taller woman's upper arm when she made to move forward. That is… until the two tried to back away as he made for them. Ali gladly let her go and she jumped in front of the two fox shifters as the man raised his fist. His fist made contact with her stomach and he yelped while she growled.

"Now, young man, you weren't by chance about to hit these two members of your pack, correct?"

"They aren't part of my pack! They're just mongrels. Left on the steps of out tribe." The two siblings whimpered behind the Werewolf and the man growled, clearly not seeing the danger he was in. He went to strike her, but Ali acted on instinct and shifted, jumping in front of her Alpha, lifting the man in one hand above her head. Finally Sam seemed to understand that he was in real danger, hearing nothing now but the rumbling growl of the wolf holding him around his waist. He gulped and held up his hands in defeat.

"Whatever, take them with you, I don't care! Just let me go and leave us alone!"

Bella let Ali hold him up a little longer before telling her to let him go, having not moved at all. The younger wolf dropped the man and watched him crumble to the ground. She snorted in satisfaction before leaping over her family and back in her spot. Bella knelt down next to the fallen Alpha and narrowed her eyes.

"The treaty is still intact?"

He nodded, holding his gut.

"Good. Be a good boy and don't give us trouble." She walked back to her family, glancing back at the two Fox shifters and nodding for them to follow her. She quickly stuck to her sides, joining their formation behind Ali and Rose. With that they returned home.

XxXxXxX

Alice was on her laptop, shopping for Seth and Leah. Bella was sitting on the chair looking at them before sighing. "So, tell me some about yourselves. Since I just adopted you."

Seth bit his lip. "Well, I'm 16."

"I'm 19." Leah spoke up.

"We don't know our real parents, Sam was right. But after each of us was born we were left on the Clearwater's doorstep. They didn't tell us until Lee shifted into a Fox, instead of a wolf like the guys. They didn't think we were related until I shifted into the same thing. After that they told us we weren't really their kids, and we finally understood why the tribe ridiculed us."

Bella noticed at the sound of Sam's name, Leah had flinched. She furrowed her brow.

"Leah, is there more to this story? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to…"

She shook her head and took a shakey breath. "Sam, once I shifted, said no one would want me, and…" Tears started tracking down her face, and Seth looked wide eyed at her. "Some of the guys… they… they took turns…"

The reaction from the women in the room almost outdid Seth's reaction. Rose, Alice, and Alison all snarled. Bella jumped up and growled loud enough to shake the house, but it was it was Seth that roared, heading for the door. It was Emmett that stopped him.

"Hey, violence won't solve this. However, your sister needs you right now." Seth looked up at the bigger man and nodded, running to his shaking sister. He hugged her to him and Bella set a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. Rose was breathing heavily to stop thoughts of castrating the wolves, and Ali and Alice were holding her, trying to calm her. Bella vowed that she would keep her family safe, including these two new shifters. She knelt in front of them and looked Leah and Seth both in the eye.

"Would you two like to become part of this family? I swear you will be safe here. I'm sorry about what happened to you, and I want to protect you both." They nodded eagerly. "Would you like to be part of my pack?"

"What would we have to do?"

"Nothing. I just have to basically set my teeth against your neck, and a pack bond forms with you guys. It hurts a little, because you're going to get marks like ours. Will that be okay with you guys? Any one of us will always know if you need us, or if you're in danger."

"Yes." Leah's response was immediate and Seth agreed as well. Quickly Bella gently set her teeth against both of their necks and held their hands while the bond formed. When they stood they both had the same marks as Rose and Alison. Seth groaned, rubbing his neck.

"Woah…" he muttered, clearly hearing Bella's thoughts about how relieved she was. Leah slowly started to smile and hugged Bella, who wrapped her arms around the young woman.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Leah clung to Bella like she was her life line and the older woman smiled softly.

"No problem. Just try to stay out of trouble?" She chuckled, directing it at both of the shifters. They nodded, grinning.

XxXxXxX

GothicPheonix kinda inspired me on this one. I was thinking about Leah and Seth coming over to Bella's pack, but they mentioned it and I was like IT'S A SIGN FROM THE LO-ARD! And all that junk so yeah.

Will Leah be Bella's mate?

No, not in this fic. While I think Leah has qualities that will match Bella, our Alpha is still healing. Right after she became an Alpha, taking on so many responsibilities, and not to mention she got a penis, and then her mate turned out to be her sisters Imprint… this is going to play a huge role in Bella and some trust issues she will develop and have to face. So for the sake of this fic, Leah will become Bella's best friend and, in a way, her life line, and vice versa.

Thank you, you're all wonderful readers! –la hearts and cyber hugs-


	6. Chapter 6

So, we gonna have some adorableness, some angst, some relief, some hints of sexual things, and some best friend junk.

You are all fabulous.

Completely… totally… fabulous.

I love you all

And I don't own Twilight.

XxXxXxX

Bella was stretched out over the couch, wearing only a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Her temperature had increased over the last couple months in forks, so she wore as little clothes as possible now-a-days. Looking down from the stairs were Leah, Seth, Ali, Alice, and Rosalie.

"So, you guys all did this when you started in the pack?" Leah muttered, looking at the Alpha curiously, scratching at her Beta mark. Alice giggled.

"Of course! We all did it!" The pixie-like Vampire assured her.

"Even Seth?" She looked at her brother who was chuckling, remembering what happened when he had done the same.

"Yeah, I did it."

"All you have to do is walk over and try not to wake her up." Ali grinned.

"Easy as pie." Rose also grinned, knowing exactly what was about to happen to their pack mate. Leah sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and started to stalk down the stairs. She paused three times before reaching the bottom because the largest wolf would twitch, her soft snoring lowering in volume before getting louder again. Finally she was padding silently over the carpeted floor.

Finally she was beside the Alpha. Bella's nose twitched and Leah froze before finding herself airborne for a moment before she realized strong arms were around her waist, pressing into a body that was both hard and soft at the same time. Bella was purring under her while the rest of the pack howled with laughter.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was an aggressive cuddler!" Rose said between laughter.

"I told you! I walked past her while she was sleeping and she grabbed me." Ali was finally calming down, but watching Leah glare at them from her position, where Bella was nuzzling into her neck, set her right back off.

"How come you never warned us, Alice?"

"She always went to sleep holding me, so aggressive cuddling wasn't a question."

"Well someone is finally enjoying it." They all looked down so see Leah had accepted her fate, and had relaxed against the woman. They chuckled and Seth felt a little bad about the prank they had played, but seeing that his sister and her new best friend were comfortable, he didn't feel nearly as bad. The last couple months since they had joined Bella's pack, he and his sister had become better shifters, and better people. They had both moved to a better mental and emotional state, the loving nature of the Cullen's and protective nature of not just Bella, but the whole Pack, gave them the opportunity to heal from the hurt the La Push pack and tribe had caused. While Leah saw the Alpha as a best friend, Seth had started to see her almost as a mother. And she had gladly stepped up to the plate.

The smaller fox smiled a little before sighing and heading to his room. He realized it was right about the time Rose had fallen asleep and her mates always had a "lovely" way of waking her up. The young boy shoot his head and closed his door, heading for the laptop Bella had bought him. As he opened it he smiled, seeing the wallpaper. Esme had set up the timer on the camera and it had taken a picture of the whole family. Well most of them. Emmett was on a trip by himself, trying to see if he could find his mate. He had left shortly after Seth and his sister had joined the family, and the boy felt sorry that he had never spent more time, or even properly looked at the boy.

He shook his head and looked at the picture. In the back stood Bella, grinning at Leah, who had jumped on her back, her legs wrapped around the Alpha's waist and one arm around her shoulders the other hand on top of her head. Leah's face was sporting a huge grin, the first genuine smile he had seen on her in a while. Carlisle and Esme were in the next row, the patriarchs arm around his Mate's shoulders. Next to them were Edward and Jasper, the Blonde's hand in Edward's bronze locks, messing it up even more. Jasper was grinning widely while Edward was pouting at the fact that his hair was out of his organized disarray and into an unplanned one. Sitting in front of everyone else were Rose, Ali, Alice, and Seth. Ali sat on Rose's lap, while Alice leaned against Rose's right side, under the hybrid's arm, her hand held securely in the redheads. Seth was giving a boyish grin, sitting on Rose's left side.

It was a great picture, and had them all sporting sincere looks of happiness. He opened a word doc so he could write down some thoughts, letting his fiction suck him in.

In the next room Ali had woken from a short nap and noticed Alice had removed all her clothes and sent her a wink. The redhead grinned, realized what this meant and quickly doing the same. They looked down at their mate, who always seemed to prefer sleeping in the nude, stating that feeling the warmth of Ali on one side and cool skin of Alice on the other. The two smirked, gazing at the pale flesh of their mate before their lips and hands descended upon it, waking her up in the best way.

Back downstairs on the couch, Bella was still asleep, her arms securely around her best friend. Leah herself was letting out a light purr, her nose nuzzled against Bella's neck while the Alpha's was buried in her hair. Slowly Bella's breathing became slightly less shallow, and her arms tightened slightly around Leah before groaning and opening her eyes.

"Hey," she muttered, her normally slightly husky voice now having a groggy and scratchy tone to it. Leah smiled and nuzzled a little more into Bella's neck.

"Hey."

"Let me guess. The 'Pack Initiation'?"

"It's not real, is it."

"Nope. I woke up to find Ali was the one I was cuddling. She looked terrified and quickly scrambled away when I let her go." Bella started chuckling lowly. "You're not gonna yell at me and run off, right?"

"No, you're actually quite comfortable. And you feel way warmer than me so it's pretty nice."

Bella smiled, kissing Leah's head and letting out a rumbling purr. They both heard tell-tale signs of the other females of their pack getting their fun on. Bella groaned.

"Do you want to go for a run?" Leah lifted her head up to see the desperate look in Bella's eyes. "Please?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They stood and walked together out the door and into the woods. Bella stripped quickly, attaching the clothes to her leg before shifting. Leah did the same, her form having changed some since being in Bella's pack. She was bigger, but still slim and quick.

_Come on, let's head out before they start-_

"OH FUCK, ALICE!" Rose screamed, causing a visual flinch from Bella.

_Before that, happens._

_Bella…_

_Let's just head out…_

Leah sent one last glare at the house before following her Alpha deeper into the woods.

_Bella… talk to me._

_It's nothing, darlin. Just… Things… sometimes aren't… in our control. You think you trust someone, think they would tell you anything, but…_

_Bella-bear, tell me what happened._

Bella looked back at Leah before she stopped, sitting down, looking much like any other wolf. Leah sat beside her, looking up at the large black and white wolf. A large huff of a sigh left the wolf's mouth before she started.

_Rose and I were separated at birth. My father… my father was a good man, but he never wanted this life for me. He hoped that if I had a human mother, I would be human. Instead, she gave birth to twin Werewolves. They agreed that at least one child should have a normal life, so… mom stayed in Ireland with Rose, and I went back with my Father, to Scotland. My father raised me to be a strong Wolf. He knew my sister would be the Alpha, by birth, but he didn't care. From the age of 18 months I was given strength knowledge, and agility tests. I was taught to be strong and fast, my shifting abilities honed to perfection. There came a time that I became better than my father._

_What happened to him? _Leah asked, noticing the hesitation in her voice.

_Another pack invaded. As the Alpha, my father was on the front lines. I was fifteen when I had to flee because he was killed. The new Alpha would have wanted any and all of his children dead. I was on the run for about six hundred years._

_Wait. Hold up!_

_What? _Bella looked at the Fox beside her.

_You're six hundred years old?!_

_Six hundred and fifteen, to be exact. And yes._

_Holy fuck._

_You're telling me._

_So how did you come across the Cullens?_

_I had started to feel a pull of sorts to England, where they were currently living. I knew, and still know, only one thing. The pull was a combination of a pack pull and Mate pull. I know the pack pull was to Rosalie, and eventually Ali, you and Seth. The mate pull, I believed at first, was to Alice. I was in the middle of my Rut season when Alice and I saw each other. We became mates after that, but I didn't know Rose's wolf side had been dormant after getting bitten. After I returned she Imprinted on Alice… but I didn't know, not until it was too late._

_Don't stop talking, Bell, you need to get this out._

_I unknowingly took Rose's title, became the Alpha, and then changed Ali. When I formed the pack bond, I knew right away. Rose said she was sorry, but after I ran off, I could hear them mating. It… it was… hearing Alice say those things, at the hands of my sister… my twin…_

The wolf started to shake before she stopped and laid down, setting her head on her front paw-hands. Leah let out a whimper, only being able to imagine the pain, feeling just a fraction of it from the bond. She let her instincts take over and soon started licking the wolf's muzzle and head, behind her ear, and sometimes her neck. Slowly Bella started to calm down, the tears that leaked from her eyes slowing until there were none. They laid down together and let the day pass. And for the first time in a long time, Bella felt a weight lifted from her body.

_Thank you, Lee-Lee._

_Anytime, Sweetie._

While Bella felt it hard to trust anyone, after this betrayal, she found common ground with Leah. Her trust had been broken and destroyed, and she was as broken as Bella herself was. So a slow trust was beginning… and she could live with that.

XxXxXxX

I have decided that Bella is eventually going to get a mate or mates, and they will be from the Volturi. I don't want to play the Volturi out as the bad guys in this. Instead I want to play a different angle on them.

I hope you all like this chapter and where this is going. I wanted you to get some background on Bella-Bear, so here we are.

Goodbye, my lovelies.


End file.
